This invention relates in general to weighted attachments for golf clubs to facilitate practice, and more particularly, to attachments for wooden-headed clubs, such as the driver.
It is well known in the prior art to attach a rigid weight to the shank or head of a golf club to facilitate practice in swinging the club. Many of these prior art weights are not easily attached or removed. Others are attached in a manner which would scratch or otherwise damage the club head. Still others are held in position with spring clips or elastic material in a manner which might come loose during use and present a hazard. Others are forced against the club head or shank under great centrifugal force, making them ultimately difficult to remove without a hammer or other special tool. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices comprise weights which are nonadjustable.